


Не нужен

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва пейрингов 2015<br/>десятки отговорок и единственный повод</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не нужен

Ирука не так прост, как о нем думают. За внешней мягкостью и дружелюбием — стальной несгибаемый стержень, уверенная рассудительность, четкое понимание своих возможностей и желаний, обоснованная принципиальность, самодостаточность. Такой не поведется на плоскую пошлость, не согласится на единственную ночь, или без ночи даже — на ходу, в достаточно темном проулке, на пьяную не соображающую голову, просто чтобы сбросить напряжение. Не будет мириться с изменами, неопределенностью, необязательностью, отсутствием — физическим и мысленным. А Какаши не хочет ничего другого. И Ирука ему не нужен.  
  
Они никогда и намеком не касались этой темы. Они вообще общаются исключительно по работе и о ней. Но чунин и так все знает, улыбается без натяжки вежливо, бумаги принимает и выдает быстро, если придирается, то только по делу. И за пределами штаба Легендарный Копирующий для него лишь случайный знакомый, ровно на один короткий приветственный кивок.  
  
Только вот нет-нет да зачешется у гения обожженный взглядом затылок. Не вызывая, впрочем, ни раздражения, ни интереса. Ему в спину прилетало и что похуже, чтобы обращать внимание на такую мелочь.  
  
Какаши не нужен Ирука, ему проще с Тензо.  
  
  
— Я не могу принять это, Хатаке-сан, — едва слышно вздыхает Умино и еще раз пробегает глазами по измятому, местами нечитаемому от грязи отчету, словно решает про себя — можно ли хоть как-то привести тот в порядок. Судя по затянувшейся паузе и глубокой задумчивости чунина, неможно. — Перепишите, пожалуйста.  
  
Хатаке постоянно грешит этим: пишет отчеты бегло, урывками и откровенно кособоко на отбитом в бою колене, на подвернувшемся щербатом пне, на залитом чьей-то кровью плече напарника, торопясь и перескакивая с пятого на десятое, потому что беспрестанно что-то отвлекает. Что-то конкретное не унимающееся, чему он упрямо не дает выйти на свет. И вытравить не способен.  
  
Он терпеть не может возиться с бумажками. Ему привычнее миссии с их скупой спартанской рутиной, где есть конкретные задачи, дорога, команда, своя жизнь и, если потребуется, чужая смерть, а больше ничего не имеет значения. Ирука со своей педантичностью и строгостью к формальностям выводит из себя. Словно не понимает пропасти между тем, что они делают и чем живут.  
  
Возможно, в какой другой день Какаши и забрал бы отчет обратно. Но не сегодня. Слишком он вымотан, чтобы идти на уступки. Тело требует хотя бы привалиться к чему-нибудь, желудок — еды, любой, можно сырой и с кровью, мозг — выпить и сдать полномочия, глаза — не видеть расплывающихся слепящих кругов и Ируку в частности. Возвращаться в штаб еще раз до получения следующей миссии не тянет ни в какую.  
  
— Окажите мне услугу, перепишите сами.  
  
— Не могу, Какаши-сан. Потом занесете. Я уверен, это не займет много времени: ни переписать, ни занести.  
  
От внезапно накатившего раздражения Копия даже фокусирует на нем взгляд, тяжело опирается руками о хрустнувший стол. Чунин кажется осунувшимся, пальцы в грифеле и чернилах, но смотрит снизу вверх прямо и без паники. За окном ночь, на самом деле и штаб-то давно не работает, а он почему-то здесь.  
  
И в углу за его плечом серый глаз вдруг выхватывает собранный вещмешок, прикрытый плащом.  
  
— Миссия? — поднимает бровь Какаши.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Какаши-сан, — почти ласково посылают его в ответ.  
  
Сам виноват — знает же, что подобные вопросы не в чести среди шиноби.  
  
Наутро, всю следующую неделю и до тех пор, пока Копия не покидает деревню, Ируки в штабе так и нет.  
  
Пускай, Какаши он и не нужен, Какаши проще с Райдо.  
  
  
— Они не готовы, это же дети.  
  
— Они шиноби и мои бойцы, — «идите лесом», добавляет про себя Копия.  
  
И, хотя он не произносит последние слова вслух, для присутствующих те звучат более чем отчетливо.  
  
Ирука каменеет лицом и устремляет твердый взгляд на Хокаге. Он не спасует перед унижением, не прогнется под старшего по рангу, кем бы тот ни был. Совершенно не хищник, но вцепится в горло любому, кто посягнет на его детей. Надежный, преданный, заботливый.  
  
Какаши еще может принять первые две характеристики, но оценить последнюю не в силах категорически. В его мировоззрении нет смысла мешать шинобьи реалии с подобными понятиями — они неуместны, неприемлемы. Семья? Дом? Уют? Где все это и зачем, когда в стремительной стычке с противником на кону благополучие деревни? Слишком далеко, чтобы уповать. Слишком отягощает, чтобы привязываться.  
  
Копии не нужно лишнее, несущественное, отвлекающее. Сдает отчеты, не глядя на принимающего их, дежурное «спасибо за вашу работу» пропускает мимо ушей, при случайных встречах проскакивает глазом мимо или не поднимает от книжки вовсе.  
  
Какаши не нужен Ирука, ему проще с Гаем.  
  
  
— Руки убрал, — раздается от стола распределения миссий миролюбиво, но хлестко. И следом уже тише: — Чего непонятного в просьбе «через пару часов»?  
  
— Эти твои «пара часов» опять затянутся до вечера, вечер обернется ночью, а закончится к утру. Я уже неделю пытаюсь с тобой встретиться. И это при том, что мы оба каждый день бываем в Академии.  
  
— Не преувеличивай…  
  
— Я не понимаю, мне тебя за шкирку, что ли, вытаскивать?..  
  
— Руки!..  
  
Копия все-таки отрывает взгляд от страниц и упирается им в Эбису. Со стороны, наверное, кажется, будто элитный учитель мешает ему или раздражает своей болтовней. На самом деле, мешать и раздражать — это совершенно не про Какаши, который способен спать, читать и воевать в любой ситуации и обстановке. Только об этом мало кто знает. Вот и Эбису слегка спадает с лица и убирает протянутую к хвосту чунина руку.  
  
— Два часа, — по-своему трактует Умино повисшее молчание и, не поднимая головы, машет на Эбису и в сторону выхода.  
  
— Да ладно, — скомкано отзывается тот (Какаши как ни в чем не бывало обратно утыкается в свою книжку), — можем и в другой день.  
  
— Два. Часа. Я обещаю.  
  
— Как скажешь. Тогда до встречи. Всего доброго, Хатаке-сан.  
  
Какаши отвечает на его церемонное прощания смазанным кивком, а сам в это время искоса наблюдает за чунином — карандаш в пальцах того почти не сбивается с привычного беглого ритма. Почти.  
  
Копия сам не знает, с чего вдруг вздумал скрывать свое присутствие, зачем вообще остался читать здесь, вместо того чтобы отправиться домой, в бар и еще куда угодно.  
  
Однако возникший в окне АНБУ дает ясно понять — идти куда-либо по собственному усмотрению ему уже не придется. И это норма.  
  
Какаши никому не может пообещать ни двух часов, ни недель и уж точно ни лет — ничего определенного. Он сам не в курсе, когда и где окажется, будет ли еще жив в какой-то конкретный момент.  
  
Да и обещать некому. Те, кто с ним, не ждут. Те, с кем он, сами ничего не обещают. Обстоятельства рождают привычку, привычка костенеет в характер. И со временем тот становится только жестче.  
  
Какаши не нужен Ирука, ему проще с любым из спецотряда.  
  
  
— Уперлись, как баран в новые ворота, все последние миссии через госпиталь. Ну о себе не думаете, подумайте о других, как они потом… Хотя о чем это я? Зачем вам… И сказал бы, что так нельзя. Да ведь вам все можно…  
  
Ирука пьян. И тихо разговаривает сейчас не с Копией даже, а с ночным небом над головой, своими мыслями и беспокойством, каруселью под закрытыми веками. Какаши лишь по чистой случайности натыкается на след его чакры в темной боковой улочке, мимо которой бредет. Ноги делают выбор вперед разума.  
  
Это и не улочка, скорее неширокий проход между двумя рядами деревянного забора. Какаши не выходит из тени и к чунину не приближается, но и свое присутствие не маскирует. Прислоняется к забору напротив сидящего прямо на земле Ируки и спиной съезжает по нему вниз, копируя позу.  
  
Даже в таком малоадекватном для чунина состоянии, не отдавая отчета, с кем на самом деле сейчас беседует, Ирука говорит много, четко, не сбиваясь, с долгими тягостными паузами и еще более тяжелым откровением. Копия прикрывает глаз, впитывая его голос, и темнота со смыслом услышанного давит на него со всех сторон, угрожая проломить вовнутрь.  
  
Этот Ирука Какаши уже поперек горла. Со своими понимающими глазами, непослушной прядью за ухом, смехом с Котзумами, командным тоном в толпе малышни. Не видеть бы его тысячу лет, смолоть в труху, не знакомясь, забыть, как страшный сон. Яркий и постоянный, как маяк, и столь же далекий от выбранного пути самого Копирующего.  
  
Какаши не нужен Ирука, ему проще с Генмой.  
  
  
— Не знаешь случаем, почему сенсей пытается меня взглядом прожечь? — интересуется Копия, когда Ширануи по традиции присоединяется к нему за обедом.  
  
— А, — фыркает медик, не оглядываясь, — так я рассказал ему про тебя.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Да надоела рожа твоя безучастная. Живешь, как машина, трахаешься так же. Мне нравилось без обязательств... да разонравилось. Я к Райдо уйду, понял? А что, тот же шрам на лице, те же волосы дыбом. Ну, не гений, как некоторые, так и пусть, не в этом счастье. Говорит — любит. Знаешь хоть слово такое? Ты же меня не любишь, Копия…  
  
Хатаке эхом его словам качает головой: не люблю, зачем. И, закрывая, откладывает в сторону книжку.  
  
— Вот и ладушки, — ухмыляется Генма, с удовольствием, не прячась.  
  
Какаши в задумчивости рассматривает его, мельком бросает взгляд на дальний стол, где до этого сидел чунин, но там уже никого нет. Повторный вопрос «зачем» крутится на языке, однако Копия быстро теряет к нему интерес. Какая разница? Любит — не любит, знает — не знает, сути это не меняет.  
  
Какаши не нужен Ирука, он найдет себе кого угодно еще.  
  
  
Ирука приходит вместе с группой поддержки: с АНБУ в одном отряде, с Гаем, с Генмой и Райдо, с Тензо где-то под маской. Смешно даже. У Копирующего почти не осталось чакры и раскаленный прут в глазнице, где замедляет свое вращение Шаринган. Его не хватает даже сгруппироваться при падении, но чьи-то руки в последний момент ловят. Крепкие, надежные, _заботливые_ — приходит на ум глупое. А после свет гаснет.  
  
Какаши сделал все, что мог, все, на что его хватало, отдал до последней капли все, что имел. Все, кроме того, что иметь не решался.  
  
Какаши не нужен Ирука, ему проще умереть одному.  
  
Но руки заботливые, и умирать вдруг не хочется.  
  
  
— Где он? — подсаживается Копирующий к Генме.  
  
— Кто? — скалится тот. И облизывает мечтательным взглядом спину своего мечника, задержавшегося у соседнего стола.  
  
При всем уважении к Ширануи, сейчас фирменную спицу тянет вбить ему в череп.  
  
— В Академии, — догадывается Генма, не давая Какаши увязнуть в его раздражении. — Пока кое-кто в госпитале отдыхал, он вместе с остальными чистил границу. Ему дали выходной, а он к своим мелким сбежал. Еще вопросы?  
  
— И как оно? — срывается у Копии с языка, бессознательно.  
  
— Оно? — нараспев вторит ему Генма. Смотрит в упор пристально и оценивающе, а после снова возвращается глазами к Райдо. — А ты попробуй?  
  
— Пробовал, — усмехается Какаши. С намеком эдаким подленьким, сволочь, на прошлые свои шашни с мечником.  
  
— Нашел, чем задеть, — качает головой Генма. — Ты так про половину боевого состава сказать можешь, а дальше-то что? Дает это тебе хоть что-нибудь? Может, счастливее делает? Или сильнее? — и вдруг вмиг становится серьезным. — Боюсь я за тебя, Копия. Оценишь каламбур или нет. Не тебя, а за тебя. Сколько ты так еще протянешь?  
  
— Не все равно? — со скукой в голосе тянет Какаши.  
  
— Мне нет. Другим из наших тоже. И Ируке…  
  
— Не смей… — рычит было Копия.  
  
Перебивая, в стол рядом с его ладонью вонзается игла.  
  
— Выход, — Генма резко дергает подбородком в сторону дверей, — там. Выбор — сам.  
  
Какаши долго сверлит его потемневшим глазом. Мог уже десять раз уйти и столько же — рожу начистить, но почему-то остается молча сидеть. А спустя какое-то время вздыхает и расслабляет сведенные напряжением плечи.  
  
— Как маленького отчитал, — замечает с упреком.  
  
— Э, нет, — хмыкает медик, — за этим не ко мне, — и нагло щелкает пальцами, требуя обратно свою зубочистку. — И вообще, вали уже к этому своему «не ко мне», не порти романтИк.  
  
Копия недобро на него прищуривается, но отводит взгляд и поднимается. Сенбон плавным движением ложится на столешницу перед Генмой, и медик с заметным облегчением выдыхает. А после дергается и яростно скрипит зубами, получив незаметный другим, но чувствительный шлепок Ичей по заднице.  
  
— Псина неблагодарная, — шипит он сквозь натянутую улыбку, адресованную подходящему Райдо.  
  
Не оборачиваясь, Копия вскидывает на прощание руку:  
  
— Хорошего вечера.  
  
  
К порогу Ируки он является уже ближе к полуночи. Прежде дорога жизни долго водит его восьмерками по знакомым-незнакомым кварталам и крышам — то ли ищет какой-то выход, то ли старается вымотать, чтобы он наконец сдался неизбежному.  
  
— Какаши-сан? — настораживается при его виде чунин. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Пожалуй, — неопределенно отзывается Копирующий. — Я могу войти?  
  
— Конечно, — отступает Ирука и, оставив Какаши самому закрывать дверь, шагает в сторону кухни. — Чаю?  
  
Но Какаши не нужен чай. Он не хочет слов и ритуальных танцев с полунамеками. Вслед хлопнувшей за спиной двери он нагоняет чунина, перехватывает за руку и впечатывает собой в стену. Ирука не вырывается, но молчит и смотрит. Взгляд без возмущения и радости, с ожиданием. Под ним Копия самую малость нервно тянет с лица маску и уже было склоняется к тому, от кого так долго и безуспешно пытался отказаться, но в последний момент меняет решение и утыкается тяжелой звенящей головой в теплое плечо.  
  
Через пару секунд громом среди ясного неба в волосах объявляются легкие Ирукины пальцы.  
  
— Я все же сделаю тебе чай. Выглядишь, будто тебя не долечили, — тихо раздается за ухом, причесывая против шерсти нервные окончания Какаши — дыханием и этими ласковыми «тебе-тебя».  
  
— Не хочу я твой чай. Тебя хочу, — мычит тот и крепче вцепляется в Ируку.  
  
— Вот так просто?  
  
— Да, — Копирующий готов отстаивать свое мнение.  
  
Но чунин вдруг покладисто соглашается:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Приходит очередь Какаши застыть в недоумении:  
  
— Вот так просто?  
  
— А, ты считаешь, было просто? — спрашивает Ирука, и его пальцы в волосах рефлекторно сжимаются, причиняя боль, но тут же отпускают, будто опомнившись.  
  
— Не было, — признает Копия и, пока не успел задуматься-передумать, прибавляет, — я не помню, что такое дом.  
  
— Я тоже, — выдавливает Ирука, рассеянно гладит дрогнувшие на прикосновение плечи, без нажима ведет ладонями вниз по каменной спине, а после обратно, уже с нажимом, призывая ослабить броню.  
  
— Зачем это, Ирука? — бормочет сквозь зубы Какаши и с досадой прикладывается головой о стену за плечом чунина. — Ведь не нужно же, мешает, отвлекает…  
  
Ирука проскальзывает руками ему на грудь, тянет вниз застежку на жилете, а следом — и сам жилет на пол.  
  
— Жить хочешь? — тихо спрашивает он Копирующего в серебряный висок.  
  
— Хочу, — откликается тот после заминки.  
  
Его со страшной силой ведет от хозяйничающих по телу рук, и ответы, сокровенные, новые даже для него, требуют огромных усилий.  
  
— И давно?  
  
Пока Какаши виснет над этим странным уточнением, пробуя вспомнить — с каких же пор, чужие пальцы добираются до пояса его штанов и тащат наружу водолазку, прорываясь к коже под ней.  
  
— Сейчас, — шипит Копия на чувствительные полосы, оставляемые короткими ногтями поверх застарелых шрамов.  
  
— Достаточный повод? — шепчет Ирука и замирает: ему важно, чтобы до Какаши самого дошел ответ, который он выберет.  
  
В тишине, в кольце тех самых _заботливых_ рук Копия тяжело дышит, мотает головой — отогнать обступивший красный туман, но вязнет в нем только сильнее.  
  
Он отталкивается от стены, чтобы поймать Ирукин взгляд, что-то ищет в нем, решает, решается, думает по кругу, словно мантру твердит — _неужели Ирука вправду нужен ему?_  
  
Нашедшийся ответ не делает мир проще: не снимает с плеч груза ответственности, не вытравляет из сердца опасений, не добавляет определенности, — но деться от него уже некуда да и, по правде говоря, не хочется.  
  
Какаши бережно, как умеет, обнимает Ируку и тихо улыбается тому, как вздрагивает чунин на нежданную нежность.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он уже вслух. — Прости, что так долго.


End file.
